


Right Now, Regrets

by Deuterosis



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: A true drabble.  Slice of a random late-night call from Tony at some point when he and Jeff have long grown up.
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts & Tony
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Right Now, Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, dialogue and sound effect.

“Did I ever tell you I had a dream of being your wife?”

“What?”

“Nothing. I'm drunk right now, you shouldn't listen to me. What about that family vacation you talked about?”

“Oh, about that; I'm on commission right now for a really time-sensitive project. I don't think any of us are going to be able to go.”

“Ah, ah. Like father, like son, isn't it?”

“What?”

“Nothing.... That was rude of me. How are they?”

“They're fine....”

“Ah... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've offended you. I'll hang up.”

“Wait, Tony....”

*click*

“What exactly did you mean by, 'my wife'?”


End file.
